One-Shot: The Undeniable
by HAHARIDDEK
Summary: When Neptune is pregnant Edward might not like the outcome or will he Sad chapter and Full of Lemons


**Edward's P.O.V**

 **It's a lemon and a sad one enjoy or don't I do not care it's your opinion.**

It was a beautiful day in Gamindustri and I was with my newly wedded wife Neptune. She ran out for some things before our "special" night. After long hours of waiting for Neptune to get back I decide to play whatever game she has on her Nepstation.

"I'm home!"

I hear the sweet voice of my beautiful wife.

"Hello Neppy, did you get everything you needed."

"Yes in fact I did."

"You ready to get our night started."

"Oh heck yea."

I carry her bridal style- go figure - and bring her to our room. I set her down on the bed and start making out with her.

"You taste like pudding."

"Oh stop you're making me blush."

We started striping taking off everything. I started licking her pussy as she let out moans to keep going. I kept licking her until she came on my face.

"Oh I'm so sorry Eddy."

"It is alright. You taste really good."

"Oh stop."

I moved my hand towards her pussy and inserted two fingers into her.

"Ha~ keep going ha~ don't ha~ stop."

I thrusted my fingers faster by the second. I stopped and pulled my fingers out replacing it with my shaft.

"You have to warn me before doing that ha~ it's too good to be true~."

"I'm going to start moving ok."

"Do whatever you want, let me be your cum dumpster."

I started thrusting faster and was close to my climax.

"Neptune I'm gonna…"

"Me too release it inside of me ha~ all of it."

I released my load into Neptune and she gave out the most adorable moan in existence.

"Want round two?"

"You know it."

She transformed into the sexy woman any man would kill for.

"Let's do it in this form~."

"Oh you got it my love now on your knees."

"Yes master give it all to me."

"Ah begging early aren't we now then."

I reach my hand under and grab her E sized breast and fondle them for a while. After I start licking her pussy until she started going crazy.

"Eddy give me your hot sticky cum."

"Well you asked for it so."

I inserted my dick into her ass this time.

"Oh this is new now start thrusting."

I go slow and start picking up speed so that soon I get closer and closer to releasing my load.

Two minutes of flesh slapping together and moans fill the room.

"Neptune I'm gonna cum again."

"Do it inside my pussy I want to have a family with you."

I quickly change holes and release my load once more. I finished and she crawled over towards my cock.

"Someone still can keep going."

"Yep I said I wanted to be your cum dumpster so let's keep going."

She wrapped her tits against my dick and started giving me a tityfuck. She also sucked my dick in the process so I sat back and enjoyed it.

"Oh Neptune you are so good at this. Please swallow it this time."

I unexpectedly busted a nut in her mouth and she looked surprised but drank it all anyways. She untransformed and positioned herself on my cock.

"Okay Eddie just once more."

"Can't argue with you baby."

I rise up and down each time she did I hit her G spot. She gave out a short orgasm every time.

I pushed her down on the bed and forced myself inside her nearing her womb.

"That's my womb please I want you to release inside me. Inside my womb."

"Anything for you, I'll have sex with you no matter where we are and do anything for you."

One last time I shot my load into her womb. She collapsed on top of me with a satisfied look.

"You took all seven inches of me inside you how do you feel."

"I feel like a queen and you're my king."

"Get some rest baby you need it."

We both fall asleep and morning soon approaches.

* * *

Three months after our first time Neptune comes back with a positive pregnancy test.

"Eddy do you know what this means."

"We are going to be parents."

"Right so that means we need to love our child with all of our hearts no matter what happens."

"I'm just excited. Now~."

She strips naked in front of me.

"I wanted to be your cum dumpster remember?"

"Yes I am fully aware of that."

She pulls down my pants and boxers. She then wraps her mouth around my length and gives me a blowjob.

Soon she stops and I masturbate in front of her face to release my load onto her gorgeous face.

She then pushes me on the couch and takes her skirt and panties off. She climbs on me and I insert my dick inside her warm but wet pussy.

"You are a good girl."

"Oh, no need to praise me."

We lock lips savoring each other's taste and I fired my load into her.

"You are cumming so much. Maybe the baby will get addicted to it."

"I hope not because that would be weird having sex with my wife and child."

"Some viewers might find it rather enjoying actually."

I bring her onto her knees and thrust into her harder then before.

"You are such an animal, but I love it."

"And you are beyond sexy."

I move in front of her and make her deep throat me.

"Sorry Neptune we need to have the viewers enjoy this somehow."

Neptune decides to tease me with her body so I take her arm and lock lips with her.

"I love you my beautiful wife."

"And I love you my bold husband."

We hear the door open and we rush to get our clothing on. We finished and see Compa and IF walk through.

Compa: Hi Nep-Nep and Eddy.

Edward: Hello Compa how are you today?

Compa: I'm fine thanks for asking.

Edward: What about you IF?

IF: I am alright but you to look happier then normal.

Neptune Shows IF and Compa the results of the pregnancy test.

Compa: Wait what Nep-Nep you are pregnant.

Neptune: Yepperoni and the loving father is right here."

IF: So that means you two will be parents.

Edward: Ding Ding Ding we have our winner.

Compa: What will Histy say about this.

Neptune's face dropped.

Neptune: I didn't tell her yet I need a moment.

IF: What did you do to Nep.

Edward: I did "that" bit that was it I swear.

Compa: Mood swings that's what happened.

Histoire: What's the commotion?

IF: Neptune is pregnant and Edward is the father.

Histoire: What have you done. It is a very low chance that a CPU survives giving birth.

Edward: Wait what do you mean expressing my love can actually get her killed?!

Compa: Eddy calm down please.

Edward: I'm sorry Compa But no I'm not going to calm. I might lose the love of my life, my wife.

* * *

 **Nine months later**

Neptune is in the DR and I have tears in my eyes remembering Histoire's words. I can't lose her she and my soon to be daughter are all I have left.

ER Doctor: Alright sir if you could step outside the room and watch through the window till we tell you to come in.

Edward: Understood Doctor.

I did as instructed with Histoire soon coming next to me.

Histoire: I know the chances are slim but I hope she comes out alive.

Edward: Me two Histoire, Me two.

The Doctor motions for me to come in.

Neptune: So Eddy this is it our child will be born.

I hug Neptune and cry into her chest.

Neptune: Hey it's okay no need to cry.

Edward: You didn't talk to Histoire did you.

Neptune: No why.

Histoire: It's very rare for a CPU to survive giving birth so you might pass soon after.

Neptune for once in her life looked discouraged.

Edward: Neptune are you ok.

Neptune: No why would I be. No matter what Edward if I don't make it out alive please never forget me and please take care of our daughter.

Soon Neptune gives birth and we decided on the name Nepgear. Five minutes after Nepgear's birth, Neptune passes away.

I sit in my room alone with Nepgear crying tending to Nepgear rinse and repeat for three weeks. I finally leave my room Nepgear in hand remembering all the good times together with her. Our first time we saw each other, our first date, my proposal, our first time.

Nepgear looks at me with an innocent smile.

"It's ok baby girl you will be safe with me."

"Mama."

I shed a tear at her first words.


End file.
